Young at Heart
by Zidler'sChick
Summary: Yeah!The title is lame! A Eugene Romance with a lounge singer that leads to a different ending for a the movie! I hated the ending! Anyways, be kind and review! Sorry, if it's Mary Sue-ish
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Gattaca.... I wish I did.... I don't own Eugene/Jude Law...damn it all! Um, I do own Diane and her brother, Palmer. Oh, and Michael too! Spoilers ahead! I tried to do a bit of background about Eugene and Jerome! I don't own Sinatra's "One for my Baby" because if I did, I wouldn't be writing this right now. Please review and I will love you forever!  
  
Eugene Morrow sat in the back of Michael's Club glaring at the happy people that past by him. He had nothing to be happy about, he envied them. To the public, Eugene appeared to be a young man who was on the verge of 30, blonde hair, and sorrowful eyes, in a wheelchair.  
  
"That's right, pity the man in the wheelchair." He mumbled to himself as they past, staring at him.  
  
"Making friends already?" A man asked him as he sat down. It was Jerome, his only friend. They both couldn't afford to have many friends.   
  
The two men were involved in a borrowed ladder plot. After the "accident" that had claimed the use of his legs, Eugene rented out his identity on the black market to a young invalid known then as Vincent. He used to be Jerome Morrow, a valid of the highest order. He had the heart of a bull, the strength of a lion, and the IQ of a genius. Only he wasn't Jerome Eugene Morrow anymore. He was only Eugene, a shell of the man he used to be. Not that he liked himself to begin with or anything. He could have worked at Gattaca, only he lacked the will to do it. That's part of the reason why the "accident" occurred.   
  
"Got my favorite, I see," Eugene said, brushing off the memories of the past, reaching for the vodka shot in Jerome's hand.   
  
"Bottom's up," Jerome said, chugging back his drink. The atmosphere of the club was smoky. It had a different singer every night. It was Michael, the club owner's fault; he could never resist a pretty woman. It was around 8:45 and the shows always took place at nine.   
  
"I'm getting another," Eugene said, the liquor tonight was unusually good. "I'll be back shortly."  
  
"Loretta already left with another client," Jerome said, lightly.  
  
"Damn, I thought I could make an appointment." Eugene replied and turned his wheelchair towards the bar. Loretta was the local prostitute that Eugene sometimes visited. He liked her, even if she was an invalid.  
  
It was crowded tonight. He ran over a couple's feet without an apologue. Eugene could barely look over the bar counter from his wheelchair.  
  
"Hey--" Eugene started to call when a women, standing behind him, began to call over Eugene.  
  
"Hi there, Jerry," the women said sweetly. "Could you pour me a glass of water?"  
  
"Sure thing, Diane," Jerry replied and ignored the other customers. He poured the water into a cool pink glass and handed it to her. "That'll be 2 bucks, sweetness."  
  
"Oh, just put it on my tab," She said, sipping the water.  
  
"You don't have one!" Jerry exclaimed.  
  
"I know!" She giggled and reached into her purse.  
  
"Excuse me! I don't want to interrupt this love fest, but I was here first!" Eugene cried and Jerry looked at him blankly. The women moved to look at him.  
  
She was gorgeous and Eugene could not help himself, but stare. She was tall and curvy, with her long brown hair pulled into a bun. Her large, green eyes sized him up. She was wearing a tight red dress with a slit up the side of the long fabric.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry," She said apologetically. "I didn't even see you there."  
  
"Whatever," He said, "Two shots of Vodka and be quick about it." Eugene told the bar keep, angrily.  
  
"Yes sir," Jerry answered, and started to make them.  
  
"You don't have to be rude to him," Diane said hoity, "he was just doing his job."  
  
"Flirting with you is a part of his job requirements?" Eugene asked, "I'd like to see the add in the paper for that."  
  
"Don't be smart," Diane replied sharply, "I was just doing it so I wouldn't have to pay."  
  
"Sneaky little minx," Eugene said, trying to turn on the charm.  
  
"Right," She said, rolling her eyes. "I'm just a little poor right now. In fact, I'm living with Loretta till I get back on my feet."  
  
"A girl likes you? Come on, you must be joking." He laughed as she handed him his vodka glasses. "Surely you can find a man to take you home. Or what is it that you American lasses call them, sugar daddies?" He said, with a coarse tone in his voice.   
  
"I know what you are implying, but I'm not a whore." She shot back, "I'm a lounge singer, or I am trying to be."  
  
"You know you're not as pleasant as you look." Eugene spat at her.  
  
"Same to you, wheels," Diane fired back. The two stared at each other for a moment. She saw the hurt in the man's eyes. A sudden wave of emotion came over her. "Look, I'm sorry. I think we got off on the wrong foot. I'm Diane." She said, putting out her hand.  
  
"Eugene," He said simply, taking her hand in his. "Are you to perform tonight?"  
  
"Uh huh, Frank Sinatra's 'One for my Baby', in fact."  
  
"I haven't heard that tune in a long time."  
  
"You know Sinatra?" She asked in a surprised tone.  
  
"Of course, 'Bojangles' is one my favorite songs." He joked.  
  
"Nice try," She laughed, "That's Sammy Davis Jr."  
  
"In all seriousness, I always enjoyed 'Young at Heart'," He answered.  
  
"A true romantic at the core, Eugene." She smiled, " I must be going on stage, and I'll see you afterwards."  
  
"Can't wait," He responded, kissing her hand.   
  
She looked at him slyly and then headed up to the stage. In a flash, Michael was on the stage with her.   
  
"Hello, hello folks! Tonight we have some entertainment from our own town, Diane Burrows! She a stage virgin so let's make her feel welcomed!" He said with glee, and exited the platform.  
  
"Thanks Mikey," She said, stepping up to the microphone. "So tonight, I hope you all enjoyed your meals and your drinks. I am going to start tonight off with a little Sinatra for you. So here it goes!"  
  
"It's quarter to three, there's no one in the place except you and me  
So, set 'em up, Joe, I got a little story I think you should know  
We're drinkin', my friend, to the end of a brief episode  
Make it one for my baby and one more for the road   
  
I got the routine, so drop another nickel in the machine  
I'm feelin' so bad, wish you'd make the music pretty and sad  
I could tell you a lot, but it's not in a gentlemen's code  
So, make it one for my baby and one more for the road"   
  
At that moment, 2 men walked into the club, wearing black trench coats. They had their hats pulled over their faces and watched Diane from the back of the club. She saw them and her expression changed, a look of fear quickly showed on her face, but she brushed it off.  
  
"You'd never know it but buddy, I'm a kind of poet   
And I got a lot of things to say   
So when I'm gloomy, won't you listen to me  
Till it's all talked away   
  
Well, that's how it goes and Joe, I know your gettin' anxious to close  
So, thanks for the cheer, I hope you didn't mind my bendin' your ear  
This torch that I found must be drowned or it soon might explode   
So, make it one for my baby and one more for the road   
The long, it's so long  
Winding road...."  
  
She finished her song and the place roared with applause. Eugene (for one of the few times in his life) was speechless. Diane was terrific, not like the usual dying cats he had on stage.  
  
"Thank you," She said quickly and made her way towards her dressing room. The two men started after her and Eugene could not help, but noticed. Diane's eyes darted between the two men swiftly approaching her and she disappeared into the room. Eugene wheeled his way through the crowd, he couldn't fathom what had her so scared or what those men wanted with her. The pair entered the room speedily and he heard Diane scream.  
  
"Diane!" Eugene called, banging on the door. "What's wrong?"  
  
In an instant, one of the men threw open the door and grabbed Eugene's wheelchair, propelling him into the room.   
  
"What in God's name do you think your doing?" Eugene roared as he was pushed towards the back wall.  
  
"He's not involved! Leave him alone!" Diane cried, she was being held down by the other man.  
  
The big goon turned on her in a second and one ran a finger down the side of her face, laughing. Eugene had never seen someone so frighten, he could no nothing, the other smaller man held fast to his chair.  
  
"Where is he?!" The big one growled.  
"I don't know! I haven't seen him in 6 months!" She screamed. No one in the club could hear them. The sounds outside were loud and non-stopping.   
  
"Don't lie!" The man said, gripping her neck tighter.   
  
"I'm not!" She whimpered and tried to struggle.  
  
"Fine, Let me see if I can refresh your memory," The big man said and he motioned to the smaller one. He quickly pulled out a knife and held it against Eugene's throat.  
  
"No, don't hurt him!" She cried, "I've never seen him before! Just let him go! Please!" She pleaded and the two laughed.  
  
"Where is your father?" The small one growled,  
  
"He doesn't tell me! Let us go!" She begged, and at that moment, a man busted into the room.  
  
"Palmer!" Diane gasped as the new man smashed the small creep in the face, knocking him unconscious. The blade he once held scraped Eugene lightly. Diane kneed the other man and threw herself at Eugene, knocking him out of the way of the big man. Palmer slammed the big guy into the wall. He lay stupidly on the floor.  
  
"I am so sorry, Eugene!" She said, helping him into his chair. "I didn't think they would find me."  
  
"Who are they?" Eugene asked, rubbing his neck.  
  
"Oh no," She murmured, and with a tissue, began to wipe at his cut.  
  
"They are after our father. I'm Palmer; sorry we had to meet like this," He said, shaking Eugene's hand.  
  
"They are the secret police who have to deal with *unworthy* invalids," She said bitterly, "My father was a fighter for invalid rights and he blew up a Genetics Counseling Lab with 20 people inside and numerous embryos."  
  
"Oh my god," Eugene said in shock.  
  
"I know, It was an awful thing to do and now he is on the run, from them. We are too, since they are tracking his kin as well," She said sadly.  
  
"Listen, we got to go, I'm sure others are on their way." Palmer interrupted, "Thanks for your help and remember, you don't know us. You have never seen us because if they think you know, they will be on you like white on rice."  
  
"I can not tell you how sorry I am," Diane said, "I didn't want anyone else to get involved."  
  
"Are you leaving?" Eugene asked, hoping they would say no.  
  
"Here yes, town no." Palmer said, "We can hide here for a few more days. Come on, Di!" He urged, looking out the door.  
  
"Maybe I'll see you around," Diane smiled and Palmer yanked her out the room.  
  
Eugene, still a bit shaken, wheeled himself slowly out of the dressing room. He passed by a waiter and quickly downed 3 shots of vodka. He wanted to forget this every happened, but Diane stayed with him. He began to get angry: Why did her father have to bring her into this? Something hit him, she was probably invalid. Eugene Morrow associated with an invalid runaway. Ha, he had to laugh. Still, she looked perfect.  
  
"Ready to go?" Jerome's voice broke his train of thought.  
  
" Course," Eugene answered and he allowed himself to be wheeled out.  
  
" Did you get to talk to that singer?" Jerome asked, getting him into the car. "What's her name?"  
  
"Venus, Aphrodite, whatever you prefer," He said drunkenly, "doesn't matter; I'll never see her again."  
  
"Why's that?" Jerome asked, getting into the driver's seat.  
  
"Get this. She is on the run from the invalid police! Ha! You two would get along great!" He slurred; the drinks were starting to take affect.  
  
"The same girl on stage tonight?" Jerome asked in disbelief.  
  
"Yup, her father blew up some baby lab, killing 20 people and countless embryos." He said, watching the trees go by. "I think I'll go into town tomorrow, you can drop me off sometime in the afternoon. I don't plan on getting up before twelve. Besides you never pick up the right truffles."  
  
"Sure thing, Eugene,"  
  
******************************************************************************************  
Please leave me lots of reviews! I hope you liked chapter 1! 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Gattaca.... I wish I did.... I don't own Eugene/Jude Law...damn it all! Um, I do own Diane and her brother, Palmer. Oh, and Michael too! Also, Bif! Um, well...I hope everyone likes the next chapter :) Kisses to you, if you do and review! REVIEW! I live off them!  
  
  
"Don't get into trouble, Eugene!" Vincent said, as he sped off, back to the grind .  
  
Eugene wheeled off and passed all the people on the street. The invalid beggars sat on the sidewalk, shaking their paper cups, looking for handouts.   
  
"Can't you people get a job?" Eugene mumbled as he struggled to get his wheelchair around them.  
  
He was late for his weekly stop at the gourmet store, Timothy's. They always got their shipment of truffles around 1 and he wanted to make sure he was there in time to pick the best batch. He made his way into the center of town, it was a big park where outdoor concerts were held for up and coming young choruses. Those youngsters were programmed to sound like mini-Sintras and Julie Andrew clones. Suddenly, Eugene heard a familiar voice. It was Diane's! He franticly looked around and saw her, standing with a burly-looking man with a set of key boards.   
  
Only, it didn't look like his Diane. She had long, blonde hair and wore simple jeans and a black tank top. He positioned himself behind a tree and watched with anticipation. A small crowd had gathered around her. A striking man in a bowler hat stared intently at her. The man with the keyboards behind to play and she started to sing:  
  
I could make the whole world smile  
I could be glad all of the while   
I could make the gray skies to blue  
If I had you   
  
I could leave the old ways behind  
Leave all my pals, I wouldn't mind  
I would start my whole life anew  
If I had you  
  
I could climb a snow-capped mountain  
Sail across the mighty ocean wide  
I could cross the burning desert   
If I had you by side  
  
I would be a king near crowned   
Humble or poor, rich or in helm  
There is nothing I couldn't do  
If I had you  
  
"Thank you," Diane said as the people began to leave money in the hat she had put out. The tall man in the bowler caught her eye, he winked at her and left some cash.  
  
"My, My, some on those invalids have talent," said an women to her husband.  
  
"That may be, but they are so....dirty," the man replied, "homeless nomads, dear."  
  
The couple walked off and Diane watched them walk away with disdain. She began to gather up the wadded-up bills and count them out. She smiled and handed some money to the burly fellow next to her.   
  
"Here you go, Biff," she said, as she handed half of the money to him. " We made a pretty good haul today, 60 bucks, 30 each."  
  
"That guy in the bowler hat was staring you awful hard." Biff stated as she helped him pack up his keyboard.  
  
"I know that, but he left 15 dollars!" Diane said, with glee. "I mean, I got to pay the rent. All Palmer does is keep watch and works as a busboy."  
  
"Palmer made me promise to watch you , Di." Biff said, "He's a good man." He lowered his voice, "That dude in the wheelchair has been looking at us for the past 10 minutes."  
  
Diane whipped her head around and caught sight of Eugene fleeing to Timothy's. He didn't want her to think he was a some creepy peeping tom or whatever. That big guy could break him in half. Eugene quickly ducked behind the spice section. She hurried in after him.  
  
"Eugene?" Diane whispered, looking around. "Why are you hiding?"  
  
"What are you doing in here?" said a snooty, young clerk to Diane.  
  
"What do you think I'm doing in here, shopping." Diane shot back at him.   
  
"No invalids allowed, only with a valid with them." The clerk looked down at her. He was young, this must be his summer job. He obviously had bigger things in mind.   
  
"You can't kick me out of here, it's a free country." Diane said coolly.  
  
"It's a free for valids, you people are lucky to get our left-overs." He said, " You invalids are all the same, singing on the streets, clogging up the sidewalks."  
  
"Hey!" Eugene said, holding his shopping basket, "she's with me, Scott."  
  
"Oh, god! I'm so sorry , Mr. Eugene!" The boy bumbled, " I am very sorry, miss."  
  
"Well, you know what?" Diane spat, "You take your apologue and stick it! I don't want it! You can't talk to people like that."  
  
"That's all, Scott. Get back to work." Eugene commanded him and the back he went, to help an elder lady in a dress suit. "I'm sorry Diane."  
  
"It's fine." She said, sharply. "What are you doing in here?"  
  
"Shopping," He said weakly, " I like to get the truffles fresh."  
  
"No, moron. Hiding! I don't bite," Diane stated and looked out the window. "Here comes Biff..."  
  
"What are you doing in here!?" Biff huffed, " I told him I'd keep a eye on you."  
  
"Biff, I want you to meet Eugene, he's the guy I was telling you about at the club," Diane introduced them to each other.  
  
"Oh yeah, Nice to meetcha." Biff took his hand and shook it hard. " We gotta go, Di! One of the shop keepers threaten to call the cops!"  
  
"Are you always on the run?" Eugene asked, shaking his head.  
  
"You wanna get out of here," Diane said, changing the subject.  
  
"What?" Biff and Eugene exclaimed at the same time.  
  
"You looked bored at Michael's last night. I'll show you a real party." Diane giggled, adjusting her wig.   
  
"You know what Palmer said about valids..." Biff started,  
  
"Oh, I'm not valid." Eugene lied quickly, "I was a faith birth as well."  
  
"What are you shopping in here for?" Biff questioned, looking at him closely.  
  
"My brother, Jerome, is an important valid at Gattaca," Eugene said quickly, " He talked to them about letting me shop alone. After me, my parent decided not to risk it and had him the made way. "  
  
"See, Biff? He is one of us!" Diane stepped in and started to wheel him out of the store. " We're taking him."  
  
"Ok," Biff said reluctantly and went ahead to his beat-up Chevy.  
  
Diane push his chair, talking about how much fun they would have at the party. Eugene felt so guilty about lying to them, but what else could he do? Biff would have never taken a made man to a invalid party. This was the right thing to do and besides he wasn't going to start doing something stupid, like actually caring for the girl. He was smarter than that, wasn't he?  
  
******************************************************************************************  
Please review and no flames please!!!! I will love you forever! I'll get the next chapter up in a bit! Please Review!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
